


I think I'm in love with you

by Ednoncosplay



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Supergirl (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ednoncosplay/pseuds/Ednoncosplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt for JayKara: “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I'm in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this, please visit my tumblr at: http://ednon-writes.tumblr.com/  
> There are a few prompts there that I probably won't post here because I feel like they're too short.

“Yeee HA!” Jason howled as Kara wrapped her arm around his waist. She picked him up and the two flew away from the exploding alien planet beneath them. With Jason in tow, Kara started making her way to a space station where Superman and Batman had told them to rendezvous after the mission.

“I gotta tell you, Kara. It’s probably just the adrenaline, but I think I’m in love with you.” He said light heartedly and laughed as she carried him.

“Shut up, Todd.” She said, rolling her eyes.

This wouldn’t be the last time this exchange would happen. Over the course of several months, Jason always found his way back to Metropolis. Whenever Kara rushed to aid those in need, she found him there just barely cleaning up a crime scene. The criminals of her city weren’t like the ones he was used to in Gotham, so Kara ended up saving the day most times anyway. And every chance Jason got, he’d say “Thanks for saving the day, Supergirl. I think I’m in love with you” and she would retort “Shut up, Todd” before flying off.

At first it annoyed her. But over the months, she got to know him through the crime fighting and aiding during disasters, and he was growing on her. Whenever she said “Shut up, Todd” it usually ended with her smiling. Once in a while she would actually stay to chat.

And then the monorail happened…

Jason was standing on the roof of a hijacked monorail in Metropolis. The thieves had a shipment that was supposed to go to Luthor Foundation, holding it for ransom. Although just about every hero hated Lex Luthor, Luthor Foundation was the branch of LexCorp that helped hospitals and kids in need. Jason couldn’t let that fly.

After setting up a rope system, he crashed through the side window and made quick work of the terrorists, shooting to maim and disable. Just as he was about to punch his last target out, Kara swooped in through the hole he conveniently left.

“Supergirl! Glad you could make it!” Jason said. He stood the terrorist up and dusted him off before stepping to the side, extending his arms as if presenting him. “Please, do the honors.”

In a blink of an eye, Kara’s fist connected with the terrorists’ stomach, causing him to fly backwards towards the back of the car. Jason whistled and she smiled. One thing she liked about him was not needing to hold back in his presence. He was all about brutality towards the bad guys, which she could appreciate.

“Thanks for saving the day, Supergirl.” Jason started. Kara held her smile, ready to respond with her usual retort when the back door of the monorail car opened. In stepped a large man nearly 7 feet tall.

“Kryptonian…” He said with a spiteful tone. His chest opened and a green rock illuminated from the cavity. It was Metallo, an enemy Jason had never dealt with before.

“…That’s new.” Jason whispered. Upon noticing the green rock, he looked to his side and saw Kara was starting to falter. She’d mentioned that Kryptonite didn’t have the same effects on her as it did to Superman. But maybe the prolonged exposure to the yellow sun was starting to change that. Without bothering to ask, Jason leaped forward and tackled the cyborg, both of them falling back into the other car.

Kara followed them with her eyes, watching them fight and toss each other around. She could see Jason punched him in the face as hard as he could several times before realizing Metallo’s face was metal. Stupid boy, probably broke his hand. He was losing ground fast. 

As a last ditch effort, Jason managed to outmaneuver his opponent and ensnare him in a wire several times before firing a grappling hook out the window. The wire went taut as it wrapped around a pillar, yanking Metallo out of the monorail car. Kara felt her strength return to her immediately and got up. The two of them managed to stop the monorail and waited for the sound of sirens before Kara picked Jason up in her arms and flew off in silence.

“Are you mad?” Jason finally asked.

“Very.” Kara said sternly. “Do you need any immediate medical attention?”

“…No.” Jason sighed and felt the guilt start to weigh in. Within minutes they landed on Kara’s apartment patio. Jason had a few bruises and cuts and Kara offered to use her heat vision to close up some of the lacerations, but Jason enthusiastically declined. When he was finally patched up as good as he could be, she finally exploded.

“You idiot! What are you even doing here? This isn’t your city, you don’t know the criminals here! Go play hero back in Gotham with your thankless crowds and your hiding in shadows and wearing your masks!” Kara blurted out as she paced back and forth in front of him. Then she completely caught Jason off guard by wrapping her arms around him. She started crying softly.

“You stupid, fragile, incompetent human…” she mumbled. Jason sighed and couldn’t help but smile as he wrapped his arms around her. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. 

“I think I’m in love with you, and it terrifies me that I might lose you one day.” Kara said.

“Shhh. Shut up, Zor-El.” Jason said before tilting her face up to kiss her.


End file.
